


Raid on Christmas town

by speia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It's cheesy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, This Is STUPID, also... it's mature for a reason ;), characters are oblivious to everything, really - Freeform, royai is life, terribly stupid, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speia/pseuds/speia
Summary: It came to the ears of the Amestrian government a strange cult started spreading its influence in the Eastern area, alongside with their strange Christmas god. A crew is about to be sent to investigate...





	1. Strange customs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niki_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niki_writes/gifts).



> idk what went through my mind, this is just stupid  
> enjoy tho  
> (English ain't my mother tongue, I don't own fma just this stupid fic)

“Christ… mas, you said?” the Colonel frowned.

“Yes” Hawkeye laid on him an interrogative look “What about it, sir?”

“And you said it's some kind of cult?” he frowned some more.

“Seems like it, sir. At least those people are moved by a strong feeling of celebration.”

Roy leaned in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't understanding anything. What were these people doing? What were they celebrating even? And why doing it by putting small colored lights on pine trees? Did that even made sense? Because the only _Christmas_ he knew was the name of an hostess bar in some notorious neighborhood in Central. And he was positive this place had nothing to do with… whatever those persons were doing.

“And you're sure this is a military matter?”

Because if he could send an underling and focus on more urgent matters (like his next date), he'd just do so.

“Yes, sir. You have been told to investigate” the Lieutenant glanced at the papers she was holding “Personally.”

“Really?” he sighed, that sounded like a waste of time.

No way he'd climb the ladder trying to understand why some folks have decided to worship a certain _Christmas_ by enlightening trees. That was probably payback for some bold move he made to get promoted. His sole consolation was to hope there could be good looking ladies in this weird sect of theirs. He’d wish for miniskirts as well if they weren’t deep in December.

“This strange group attracts more and more children in its orbit, sir.”

Children? What kind of religious institution had the ability to attract children with such ease? Women, old people, he could understand. They were usually the one behind, left with nothing but hope to cling onto. It could be easy to lure them. But kids? They couldn't even grasp the very concept of God, was it some kind of brainwash then? Well, he'd discover soon enough. But if children were involved now he could understand a little better why they'd send an officer of his rank. Or it was just to make fun of him, which was just as much plausible.

“What are our orders, Lieutenant?”

“Infiltrate the enemy, discover their inner organization, destroy it from the inside, sir.”

Undercover operation? Okay so _they were_ making fun of him in the end. But so be it. He'd tear up that organization and he'd tear it up real good. He put his elbows on the table and folded his hands before his chin. He would come up with a plan, with a perfect plan. He wouldn't let anyone get in his way to the top. Not even _Christmas_.

 

***

 

Never did he see the Eastern region look like this. He was very much aware the area was rural but he hadn't expected the sect to have already such a huge influence on the local communities. People were even selling chopped pine trees for families to put in their home. And decorate with those tiny lights. Lights that were mostly red or golden, not that he even understood why. Perhaps because they conveyed a strong feeling of warmth. Those silly folks were worshipping their Christmas god in the middle of winter after all.

At least this small town was pretty with all those lights and candles, it almost felt surreal. And Roy had to admit such a decorated tree made a pretty good effect in the hotel hall. Warm and cozy. It almost felt like home. With the smell of burning wood and all. If it started to snow, the setting would just get terribly romantic. Romantic, uh? Was it _there_ the lure lied?

“Here you go” the receptionist handed him the key of their room “And merry Christmas.”

“Ahem” what? some kind of greeting? “Merry Christmas” he answered by automatism.

Christmas was… _merry_ ? That was the weirdest way to describe a god, honestly. The room they had been given was lovely. A small replica of the pine tree had been set on the bed table. Tinsels to ornate the furnitures. Fake wrapped gifts scattered here and there. The more Roy was looking at it the less he was actually understanding what this _Christmas_ was supposed to convey. It didn't seem like a violent god. It couldn't be a violent if it managed to attract children. Perhaps the gifts were the key.

“Room’s all clear, sir” Hawkeye told him as she had just finished inspecting under the bed “What do you suggest our course of action should be?”

“We should go out” he rubbed his neck, trying to relax, he probably looked terribly tensed “See how the people act. There are probably public manifestations of cult, we should see them with our own two eyes.”

“Roger that, sir.”

“And you shouldn't…” that was a tricky one, how could he put it without sounding rude? “You shouldn't call me _sir_ , we're supposed to be civilians.”

“Oh right” she bashed her eyelids as he could have sworn her cheeks had blushed a little if he didn't know her better “I shall do so.”

He knew she would. But it'd still feel weird when the moment would come. As far as he could recall, she never called him by his first name. He did call her _Riza_ when he was training under her father but he was always _Mr Mustang_ to her. But she'd do her part without flinching, she was that good of a soldier. As for himself, well. He'd do his part as well. If it was what the mission required. What was he feeling uneasy about?

Outside the atmosphere was cheerful. A lot of families were in the streets, despite the cold. And since it was dark early on winter, all those lights turned out to be very pretty. The town was small but lively, Christmas stalls were scattered here and there, offering spicy hot cocoa, ginger cakes, artisanal and crafted goods in exchange for several hundreds of cenz. Cheap. No wonder there were so many people coming and going, so many children running around. It looked like a dream, it looked like a perfect town. Completely out of the world they knew.

“It’s pretty” the Lieutenant said as she locked her arm around his.

Right. The most logical thing was to act as a couple, of course. It wasn’t like he would feel nervous or anything. Him, Roy Mustang, nervous on a date. A date? That wasn’t even a date. That was a mission! He could see her eyes were discreetly scanning the area. Very soldier-like. Though he didn’t notice anything wrong. He just wondered why all those people were wearing those strange red and white hats. Perhaps they should wear some too. Just to blend in the crowd, not to stand out. Though he was finding them quite ridiculous. If he could avoid such shame…

“Is there anything you want to try first?” he offered politely.

“One of those hot cocoa perhaps” she smiled at him “It’s freezing.”

All this felt… strange. Really strange. Quiet. Peaceful. The people were nice, open-hearted, always smiling. Looking at them, hard to tell this region underwent war once.

Whoever Christmas was, he surely wasn’t a bad god.


	2. The feelings Christmas conveys

“Here Roy, try this.”

This? What was  _ this _ ? Okay so the red and white hats were a ridiculous thing but… But those were… reindeer antlers, right? That was even worse. Some people were wearing them though, and a lot of guys as well. They didn’t seem ashamed or anything. Did he really have to? He knew they had to blend in. Why reindeer antlers even? People were acting as if it was perfectly normal to walk around with animal attributes stuck on their heads.

“Come on” though the Lieutenant was pretty good at playing the cute girlfriend, her act was flawless “It’d be really cute. I’d buy one for me as well.” 

“Okay” he sighed.

Really, the things he had to do for a mission. He rolled his eyes when she put them on his head, giggling softly. At least seeing her like that was worth it. Not trying to keep her composure, not acting like the stern soldier she was. She seemed to have an actual great time, even if he could see she was here and there trying to gather intel about the surroundings. Or all those strange customs they were currently indulging in. At least the smile on her face didn’t look forced. 

“Here” he said “Buy yourself one of those instead” he put one of those red hats on her blonde head “Suits your hair better.”

True. Red was definitely her color. It made her shine all bright like those red and golden lights from the pine trees. She looked beautiful, really. So beautiful he could almost forget he was probably the most ridiculous officer in Amestris right now. Luckily they were in the middle of nowhere so it wasn’t like he’d run into someone he knew at every corner but still. Still he wasn’t exactly at ease. 

“Here you go” a lady said as she handed them two ginger cookies “You make such a cute couple, merry Christmas to the both of you.”

“Oh my thank you” Hawkeye was good, Roy could feel himself blush… Wait, blush? No, that should be the cold. Why would he blush? “Merry Christmas to you as well.” 

They tried more and more stalls, tasted all the food, all the drinks, looked at every crafted goods. Nothing strange, nothing funny or out of place. Or perhaps just the both of them. People looked happy, genuinely sharing and having a great time together. What was the Amestrian government afraid of? Its own people’s happiness? That made no sense. A lot of things still made no sense. Like the representation of  _ Christmas _ as a fat old man dressed in red and white. He looked more like a loving grandpa than like an almighty god. Was this how they were luring children in? 

“Colonel?” he heard and he couldn’t help glancing over his shoulder “No way, Colonel, it’s really you!”

He turned around and the smirk on the Fullmetal’s face was enough to remind Roy the current situation he was in. Right, those stupid antlers! How come he had forgotten he was still wearing them? And to have been noticed by the Fullmetal of all people. Could there be a worse scenario?

“Don't start, Fullmetal” he hissed “Or I'll courtmartial you for lacking respect towards a superior.”

“Oh, don't worry,  _ sir _ ” that brat, he was obviously taking advantage of the situation “I don't see a reason to make fun of you right now.”

“Sir” Hawkeye squeezed his arm firmly “Please, be careful. You mustn't blow your cover.”

“Right” he straightened up “I've no time to waste on this nonsense.”

“You're working?” the boy frowned, becoming suddenly very serious.

“We're on a undercover investigation” Roy whispered “We've been sent to investigate on this strange Christmas cult.”

His young golden eyes widened. Roy could see he was trying hard not to laugh at them. As if the reindeer antlers weren't enough, he had the feeling he just made a complete fool of himself. Really, if he didn't have to keep his identity a secret, he would have shown this kid what the  _ Colonel Mustang _ was capable of. 

“I'm sorry” Edward said giggling “But Christmas, a cult? What has the military command been thinking?”

“You know about it?” Hawkeye asked with a firm voice.

“A bit” he scratched the back of his head “I had come back to have an automatic check and the celebrations had already started. But from what I saw it's just about exchanging gifts and spending a great time with your loved ones” he smirked at them “There's no big cult or anything, people are just having a great time.”

Roy blinked several times. Come on, it couldn't be so simple. It couldn't be just a weird, showing off way to be together. The higher ups couldn't have been this blind.  _ He _ couldn't have been this blind. Though indeed something had been bugging him from the very moment he got there. 

“What about this idol then?” he pointed out an image of the red and white grandpa.

“Oh that dude” Edward waved his hands “Apparently just a tale for children. I heard several moms and dads tell their kids they had to be good if they wanted to get a gift from Santa Claus.”

“Santa Claus?” Roy arched a brow, so the weird grandpa had a name.

“Apparently he'd go down the chimneys and put gifts for the nice children under those trees you have probably seen everywhere. Really, Colonel, it's just a tale. No one actually believes that but the children.”

Okay, now Roy really felt like he had made a fool of himself. A tale for children? Just a casual holiday to spend time with your family? It all fit that weird feeling he had been having since the very beginning though. And if this was true it would have been such a loss of time. And from the look on the Fullmetal’s face (and the pleasure he was taking in showing the Colonel how  _ wrong  _ about Christmas he was), all this was true. Just a casual folkloric holiday. What a bummer. And to say he didn't even cross paths with a beautiful lady… 

“What do you think of this, sir?”

“That could explain everything: why there is no  personnel of cult , no preaching, why people are just doing what they seem to be wanting to be…” he rubbed his chin. 

“What do you suggest we do, sir?”

“I suggest we go back to our lodgings and debunk this problem.”

And that he took off these stupid antlers. They quickly said goodbye and walked fast to their hotel. Roy dropped himself on the bed with a sigh. He was feeling tired, half-relieved, half-frustrated. Relieved there was no serious danger. Frustrated it was all for nothing. 

“So, Christmas is about love…” Hawkeye said, taking off her hat and coat.

“Seems like it” he answered, playing with the soft antlers between his fingers. Really, to think she succeeded to talk him into wearing something like that.

“I liked that” she went on, her voice still detached and stern “That afternoon we had. Just doing things, not worrying about anything. I liked that” she turned around to look at him, what was with that weird face? “Do you think this is what Christmas is about, sir?”

“Perhaps” he sat up, stilling playing with that stupid thing, what was he nervous for now?

He had been alone in a room with the Lieutenant before. They had shared lodging, slept side by side as comrades in arms. Why was tonight feeling any different? Was it because of all that Christmas nonsense? Speaking of which, what could he write in his report not to sound utterly dumb? 

“That afternoon was nice, indeed.”

And the next thing he knew, the Lieutenant was hugging him. Uh, what? Hugging?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I've added a fourth chapter cuz those dorks deserve it)


	3. A Christmas gift

She was holding him. Tenderly. Roy couldn’t really said he saw that coming. He knew what his relationship with the Lieutenant was, he knew where the boundaries stood. What he wasn’t understanding was why those boundaries seemed to be abolished today. Perhaps it was because of  _ Christmas. _ They didn’t really act as officer and subordinate on that afternoon. And he surely didn’t want them to start acting as such now. 

“I’m sorry, sir” her voice was shy, she surely didn’t sound like a soldier anymore, more like the young girl she used to be when her father was still there “I don’t quite understand.” 

Pure, innocent. As if she never suffered. As if they never suffered. Maybe that was a Christmas miracle. Maybe they too had be nice enough children and that was their gift from Santa Claus. (Good he never actually  _ voiced _ that thought though, she would have probably laughed at him.)

“It’s okay, Riza” the weird atmosphere was probably why he allowed himself to speak her name, not her rank “I don’t quite understand either.”

He held her back, nuzzled her neck. She smelt like ginger cookies, hot cocoa, firewood. She smelt like Christmas. His hands started to rub her back, softly. Hers travelled up and down. It was a bit awkward, honestly. Usually, Roy knew how to act around women, especially when they ended up in his arms like that. Expect the Lieutenant wasn’t just an ordinary woman. Expect now  _ he _ didn’t know what to do. How far he could go, how far she’d allow him to. And even how far he wanted to. Crap. 

“You were cute, actually” her fingers dared to travel up and play with his soft black locks “When you were acting outside your line of work” her voice was a whisper “When you were taking care of me.” 

“Riza, I…”

He shifted, moved his face closer to hers. And then pulled back. No, he couldn’t. He needed the Lieutenant, he needed her by his side, he needed her to watch his back, to watch over him as he would slowly but surely make his way to the top. He couldn’t risk it all on a whim, just because this all felt warm and cosy. He couldn’t risk it all over something like that, that would just be stupid and… But she closed the distance between the two of them. But she risked it all. On a kiss. 

That was shy. Her lips were trembling. Her whole body was trembling. She probably was aware of the red line she was crossing. And yet she was doing so. And yet Roy thanked her for doing so. For he would have never dared to himself. Her lips were soft, still a bit cold from the outside air. No need to say he kissed her back immediately, perhaps a bit hurriedly. He held her tightly, slowly giving in to the warmth of her body, the comfort of her arms, the tickling of her long blonde hair against his face. Just giving in. Yielding. An officer of his rank. Really, that just was…

He jolted. She was gently nibbling on his lower lip, she was gently asking permission to go further. Asking permission… He should have been the one initiating all this, his pride as a man was taking it hard. Though he would have never dared to try and do something she might not want. He was this afraid of losing her. Of course, he tilted his head, opened his mouth. One hand came up to cup her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. They were getting more and more confident as their tongues rubbed against one another, took turns at each other. For how long had he been longing for it? For how many years? He would have never thought it would truly happen in the end.

“Sir…” she pulled back, tried to say between pants “Sir, I…”

“I love you” at least he managed to say that first, at least he didn’t shy away from saying that.

She tensed a bit, she wasn’t expecting it probably. Not that fast, perhaps.

“I love you too” but she was quick to answer him “Roy…”

He shivered. A thrill went down his spine as he heard her say his name. She had said it the entire afternoon. But here it was different. Here, she  _ chose _ to call him by his name. Warmth filled his chest. And they kissed again. He lied on his back so she was on top, her long blonde hair raining down on him. It seemed so natural, so perfect. Things should be like that between them, things should have always been like that. Time suspended. And it felt like they had all the time in the world.

They didn’t rush it, they didn’t rush anything. But god forbid, she truly was  _ great _ . The way she had to put her hands on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. Yeah, she was… pretty damn good to say the least. He tightened his grip on her waist and her lips left his to travel onto his neck, down to his collarbone, gently kissing, sucking, biting sometimes. He moaned. Yes, she was… everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever needed. 

“Wait a sec…” he said, pulling off so he could lie properly on the bed “Better…”

She just hummed what he assumed was a positive answer before she resumed their making-out session. The air of the room was starting to get heavy, intimate. She half-lied onto him, pressing her chest against his. He could feel the shape of her breasts despite the fabric of their clothes. Their breathings were getting labored, they barely let go of each other’s lips. “Should I… slow down?” she asks, her eyes glimmering with lust.

“No…”

Why should she? He flipped her over and now was the one on top. She was beautiful, she was really beautiful with her hair scattered all over the pillows, with those pinkish full lips, with her cheeks blushing as he stared at her face. Her beautiful face, he forgot how many times he kissed her, her neck, her temple, her cheeks, every part of it.

Tops went down, fingers brushed alongside scars. They weren’t in a hurry but their hands were still clumsy. They giggled and made fun of each other, fun of themselves. They were going slow, real slow, discovering every inch of each other’s skin. Touching each other. Everywhere.  And he way she was saying his name, the obvious pleasure she was experiencing, her shivers, her moans… He was happy just seeing her like that. If that could be possible, he was falling more and more in love each time she cried out his name. 

“Roy…”

She was looking at him straight in the eye, that was a little bit embarrassing. He loved her. He realized at this very moment how much he loved her, how much he cared about her. He pushed his length inside with one swift movement and he heard her gasp for air. He waited for her to adjust but she was quick to move her hips. Slow, real slow. They were clumsy at first, he was clumsy. For it wasn’t just sex. It was love. They were making love. 

“Roy, I…” she stopped, held her breath, her back arched and her knuckles turned white as she held onto the sheets “I love you…” 

“I love you too” he said.

And he meant it. And a few thrusts later he was collapsing on top of her, in complete bliss. He looked at her. Yeah, that. Those eyes, that face. She really looked like she was happy. And not like she was on a mission. All this truly was a Christmas miracle. Relieved, Roy closed his eyes.


	4. A holiday to celebrate

At first, he couldn’t really believe it. When Roy opened his eyes, he expected all this to have been a fantasy, a wild dream. Nothing real. Yesterday went all too good, too perfectly to be true. So to wake up, tenderly wrapped in her arms, his head resting on her chest, as her fingers gently petted his black locks… It felt like he was still dreaming. The room was abnormally silent as well. The world outside seemed abnormally silent. It had probably snowed during the night. With snow, always fell down a veil of solemn silence.

“Hey you” she whispered softly, kissing the top of his head “Slept well?”

“Like a baby” he confessed.

He was a little embarrassed to look at her. Last night they had abandoned themselves in each other’s arms. What now? How should he act? He loved her, he was pretty sure of that. That should be enough.

“It’s okay, Roy” she said as if she was reading his mind “We can separate work from private life. I can separate the two, I know you can as well.”

So, she wanted this. She wanted him, she wanted this relationship. His heart was beating fast, terribly fast. It had been a long time since his heart didn’t beat this fast and loud. Since the Academy actually. When he was a naive and idealistic young boy.

“I love you” she added as if she needed to give him a reason to yield completely.

“Love you too” he answered, shifting a little and squeezing her waist to hide his embarrassment.

This was just perfect, he didn’t want to get up. He was pretty sure she didn’t want to get up either. It was okay to stay in bed, right? After all, they did warn their superiors at Eastern Headquarters they would be gone for at least a week. They even had an official excuse not to do anything for the days to come. Just enjoying each other’s company. In that dreamlike Christmas atmosphere. Just perfect.

“It’d be reckless to take the Fullmetal’s words for granted” he said, nuzzling her neck “We should stay a little longer, just to gather enough proof and intel to make sure this cult is completely harmless.”

“I agree, sir” she purred “We have to see everything with our own two eyes. Even if he’s a State Alchemist, what this kid told us is nothing but hearsay.”

They giggled. They sure were good at finding themselves excuses not to go back directly to East City. They still had many things to do, the town was small but there still were parts of it they didn’t see, stalls they didn’t look at, food they didn’t eat. And in the middle of all this magic, they could also check if what Edward said was actually true. Not that they had any reason not to believe him.

But just to be sure, you know…

 

***

 

Roy had been right: it had snowed. Not much, just a few inches. But it was enough to make the streets, houses and buildings shine white and bright. So bright it was a wonder the world could even be so pure sometimes. But snow also meant cold. And Roy surely didn’t like the cold. He was the Flame Alchemist after all. Though right now he was just the _Freezing_ Alchemist, probably.

“Don’t be silly, Roy. Wear the hat.”

“But that’s…” he shrugged, he was wearing _antlers_ yesterday, he sure could go for such hat now.

“That’s not ridiculous, come on” Hawkeye put it on his head despite his pleas “Don’t you believe me when I say you look good?” she faked pouting “Look, I’ll wear this reindeer thingy so you won’t be the only one feeling ridiculous.”

“That’s not ridiculous” he smiled at her, readjusting the antlers on the top of her head “You look kinda cute, actually.”

He wasn’t blushing, that was the cold. And she wasn’t blushing either, that too was the cold. She got a little closer and he threw a gentle arm around her shoulders. That still felt a little weird, to hold her in such an open space, with everyone looking. They were probably making quite a good couple, all the people were smiling at them with genuine fondness. It warmed Roy’s heart. Usually people weren’t looking at him that way. Well, usually he also was in military blue. And not holding a gorgeous woman such as Riza.

Even a huge strange snowman came to say hello. It took both Roy and Hawkeye some time to realize the huge snowman was in fact Alphonse Elric. Covered in snow.

“So you’re still in town?” the kid asked.

Roy noticed he carefully avoided to use their names and ranks, he had been probably filled in by his older brother earlier on. Good they didn’t bump into that so-called older brother by the way, it was easier to deal with Alphonse, he was _way_ less short-tempered. Not that Roy was one to talk there.

“We have a few things we need to take care of before leaving” Roy blatantly lied to the armor’s face “So I guess we’ll be around for another couple of days, I’m afraid.”

“That’s great!” Great? That was the least thing he expected to hear “That means you’ll be there for Christmas Eve!”

“Christmas Eve?”

What the hell was Christmas eve? A special night? Or a Christmas priestess called Eve? At this point, it could be either of them, he wouldn’t even be surprised.

“Yes! It’s a special night when everyone gather and celebrate. Everyone in Resembool is going to celebrate together. Spending the Christmas Eve on your own is sad, you should join!”

The kid seemed pretty hyped about it, Roy couldn’t help smiling. Resembool, uh? True it wasn’t that far by train. An hour, perhaps less.

“Who should join?” they turned around to see the Fullmetal’s face shrivel as he saw them “Forget about it, we’ve got no room for you…”

“Big brother!”

“I don’t want to spend an entire evening with that bastard Colonel!”

Well, so much for a _supposedly discreet undercover mission_ now.

“Stop being so rude, big brother! What will Winry think of you?”

“Why are you bringing her up even?”

They were yelling. Well, boys will always be boys. Roy was tempted to say he’d come. Just to piss off the Fullmetal. That’d be payback for yesterday’s embarrassment.

“That’s nice of you but you don’t want to impose ourselves” but fortunately Hawkeye was wiser than that “I guess that’s the kind of holiday you celebrate with your family.”

“But…” Alphonse truly sounded disappointed.

“Really, like I said, we have things to take care of” Roy went on “It would have been a pleasure, though.”

In fact, if there was something to celebrate, Roy and Riza wanted to celebrate together. Just the two of them. And, to be honest, Roy knew plenty of ways to _celebrate_.

But that Christmas thing was indeed a nice holiday. He would make sure to put that in his report. It’d be a shame not to celebrate such magic on the years to come.

And he was sure miniskirts could be added to this.

Definitely sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this stupid cheesy Xmas special fic that was nothing serious <3  
> Happy holidays everyone <3


End file.
